robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars
Robot Wars: The Second Wars was the second series of the British television game show Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast from 1998 to 1999 on BBC2. The series was hosted by Craig Charles and Philippa Forrester with commentary provided by Jonathan Pearce. Format The series consisted of twelve heats, with six robots competing in each heat. The twelve winners from the heats moved onto the semi-finals. In each heat, the six robots would compete through a series of three challenges - the Gauntlet, the Trial and the Arena. :*'The Gauntlet' was an obstacle filled maze defended by house robots. Competitor robots had to make their way as far down the course as possible in the time allowed. The robot covering the least ground was eliminated, leaving five robots to continue. :*'The Trial' varied from heat to heat with games like, 'Sumo', 'Football', 'Skittles', 'Tug of War', 'King of the Castle', 'Joust', and 'Pinball'. Each trial had a specific goal and the worst performing robot was eliminated, leaving four robots to continue. :*'The Arena' was the point at which the robots finally entered the arena to do combat. The four remaining robots paired off and fought head-to head in the enclosed arena patrolled by the house robots. The two victorious robots then fought for the heat championship. The winner of each heat then went through to the semi-finals. The series had two semi-final shows, each with six heat finalists reprising the Gauntlet and the Trial, followed by arena combat. The two winners from each semi-final went through to the Grand Final, where the four remaining robots paired off in two eliminator rounds and the two winners met for a final battle to determine the series champion. Seeded robots The Second Wars featured seeded robots based on performance in the previous series. It was intended that the six grand finalists from the first series would be seeded but as Cunning Plan and T.R.A.C.I.E. did not return for the second series, seedings were given to Mortis and Killertron instead. It should be noted, however, that the competitor Griffon was built by the same team as Cunning Plan. 1. Roadblock 2. Mortis 3. Bodyhammer 4. Killertron 5. Cassius 6. Chaos Heats Heat A Robots competing in Heat A: Victor, Napalm, Panda Monium, Piece de Resistance, Demolition Demon, Caliban Gauntlet: Caliban eliminated Trial (Skittles): Piece de Resistance eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Napalm vs Panda Monium: Napalm won *Victor vs Demolition Demon: Demolition Demon won Arena Final *Napalm vs Demolition Demon: Napalm won Heat B Robots competing in Heat B: Mace, Leighviathan, Wheelosaurus, Death Trak, Tantrum, Chaos Gauntlet: Death Trak eliminated Trial (Tug of War): Tantrum eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Mace vs Leighviathan: Mace won *Chaos vs Wheelosaurus: Chaos won Arena Final *Mace vs Chaos: Mace won Heat C Robots competing in Heat C: Challenger, Dreadnaut, Mortis, Oblivion, Rameses The Second, Griffon Gauntlet: Griffon eliminated Trial (Joust): Challenger eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Dreadnaut vs Oblivion: Oblivion won *Rameses The Second vs Mortis: Mortis won Arena Final *Mortis vs Oblivion: Mortis won Heat D Robots competing in Heat D: Razer, Inquisitor, Milly-Ann Bug, Bodyhammer, Behemoth, Elvis Gauntlet: Bodyhammer eliminated Trial (Football): Milly-Ann Bug eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Razer vs Inquisitor: Inquisitor won *Elvis vs Behemoth: Behemoth won Arena Final *Inquisitor vs Behemoth: Behemoth won Heat E Robots competing in Heat E: Spin Doctor, Killertron, Pain, ORAC, Technophobic, Schumey Gauntlet: Pain eliminated Trial (King of the Castle): Schumey eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Killertron vs ORAC: Killertron won *Technophobic vs Spin Doctor: Technophobic won Arena Final *Killertron vs Technophobic: Killertron won Heat F Robots competing in Heat F: Disruptor, Panic Attack, Corporal Punishment, Whirling Dervish, Ron, The Parthian Shot Gauntlet: The Parthian Shot eliminated Trial (Sumo): Ron eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Panic Attack vs Whirling Dervish: Panic Attack won *Corporal Punishment vs Disruptor: Disruptor won Arena Final *Panic Attack vs Disruptor: Panic Attack won Heat G Robots competing in Heat G: Roadblock, Killerhurtz, Onslaught, Nemesis, R.O.C.S., Limpet Gauntlet: R.O.C.S. eliminated Trial (Skittles): Limpet eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Killerhurtz vs Roadblock: Roadblock won *Nemesis vs Onslaught: Onslaught won Arena Final *Roadblock vs Onslaught: Roadblock won Heat H Robots competing in Heat H: Sting, Loco, Cassius, Groundhog, Rampage, Wizard Gauntlet: Rampage eliminated Trial (Football): Sting eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Loco vs Groundhog: Loco won *Cassius vs Wizard: Cassius won Arena Final *Loco vs Cassius: Cassius won Heat I Robots competing in Heat I: King Buxton, Robo Doc, Prometheus, Rottweiler, All Torque, Cruella Gauntlet: Cruella eliminated Trial (Joust): Rottweiler eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Robo Doc vs King Buxton: King Buxton won *All Torque vs Prometheus: All Torque won Arena Final *All Torque vs King Buxton: King Buxton won Heat J Robots competing in Heat J: Talos, Ivanhoe, Kill Dozer, Broot, Penetrator, G.B.H. Gauntlet: Broot eliminated Trial (Tug of War): Penetrator eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Ivanhoe vs KillDozer: Ivanhoe won *G.B.H. vs Talos: G.B.H. won Arena Final *Ivanhoe vs G.B.H.: G.B.H. won Heat K Robots competing in Heat K: Enzyme, The Mule, Phoenix, Plunderbird 2, Mega Hurts, Demon Gauntlet: Phoenix eliminated Trial (King of the Castle): Mega Hurts eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *The Mule vs Demon: The Mule won *Enzyme vs Plunderbird 2: Plunderbird 2 won Arena Final *Plunderbird 2 vs The Mule: Plunderbird 2 won Heat L Robots competing in Heat L: Tender Caress, Haardvark, Vercingetorix, Havoc, Angel of Death, Flirty Skirty Gauntlet: Angel of Death eliminated Trial (Sumo): Tender Caress eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Haardvark vs Vercingetorix: Haardvark won *Havoc vs Flirty Skirty: Havoc won Arena Final *Haardvark vs Havoc: Haardvark won Semi-Final 1 Robots competing in Semi-Final 1: Napalm, Behemoth, Panic Attack, Mortis, Mace, Killertron. Gauntlet Eliminated: Mace Trial (Pinball) Eliminated: Napalm Arena *Mortis vs Panic Attack Winner: Panic Attack *Killerton vs Behemoth Winner: Killertron Semi-Final 2 Robots competing in Semi-Final 2: Roadblock, Cassius, Haardvark, King Buxton, G.B.H., Plunderbird 2. Gauntlet Eliminated: Plunderbird 2 Trial (Pinball) Eliminated: G.B.H. Arena *Cassius vs Haardvark Winner: Cassius *Roadblock vs King Buxton Winner: Roadblock Grand Final Battle 1 Cassius vs Roadblock Winner: Cassius Battle 2 Killertron vs Panic Attack Winner: Panic Attack Playoff Killertron vs Roadblock Third Place: Roadblock Final Cassius vs Panic Attack Second Wars Grand Champion: Panic Attack Awards These are the winners of the various awards given out at the end of the series: *Best Design: Razer *Best Engineered: The Mule *Most Original Entry: Milly-Ann Bug *Sportsmanship Award: Plunderbird 2 Other Weight Classes In addition to the main heavyweight championship, the Second Wars also included several tournaments for robots from other weight classes. These are the final results from those weight classes: *Super-Heavyweight Championship: Berserk vs Demon Duck vs Kick Robut vs Siren: Kick Robut Won *Middleweight Championship: Hard Cheese vs Warthog vs ???: Hard Cheese won *Lightweight Championship: Damacles vs Rosebud vs Shadow Fiend vs Slippery Strana vs Spartacus: Slippery Strana won *Featherweight Championship: Anarchy vs Armadillo vs Demolisher vs Ripper: Demolisher won Grudge Matches After the main series, a special episode was shown featuring a number of grudge matches. This gave robots the chance to settle old scores and also allowed robots that did not feature in the main series a chance to battle in the arena. Judgement Day This grudge match was between Cassius and Mortis. The grudge dated back to a judges' decision in The First Wars when Recyclopse (the Cassius team's first robot) controversially defeated Mortis for a place in the Grand Final. In the grudge match, Cassius started by driving straight into Dead Metal and was then unable to get underneath Mortis and Mortis did damage with its axe. Cassius then drove into Sgt. Bash but escaped and nearly drove into the pit, but was rescued by Shunt. The track on the right hand side of Mortis had stopped working close to the pit and they were unable to move away, Cassius drove at it, but completely missed and flew into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Mortis Reserve Rumble This match was for the reserve heavyweight robots that did not feature in the main series. The robots were: Lateral Thought, Malice, Bumblebot, Forklift and Jim Struts. Lateral Thought and Malice were pitted early on by the house robots and Forklift was flipped and burned on the flame pit. Bumblebot attempted to attack Jim Struts with its hammer and Jim Struts attempted to kick Bumblebot away. Eventually, Bumblebot was attacked by the house robots and the enormous walker robot Jim Struts was declared the winner. Winner: Jim Struts Inferno Insurrection This match featured Sgt. Bash and two flammable robots which were sprayed with paraffin before the event. The robots were Nemesis and Ramrombit, a sacrificial robot designed for this match and driven by George Francis. Sgt. Bash immediately set both robots on fire and they were left to burn for the entertainment of the audience. Super Showdown This match was the final of the super-heavyweight category of the championship. The robots were: Siren, Kick Robut, Berserk and Demon Duck. Siren was pushed into the pit by Matilda, Berserk was placed on the flame pit by Sir Killalot and Demon Duck was immobilised. Kick Robut was the only active robot at the end of the match. Winner: Kick Robut Internet Insurrection This grudge match was to decide which team had the best website. The robots were: Griffon, Killerhurtz, Bodyhammer and Corporal Punishment. Griffon started by flipping Sgt. Bash onto its side while Shunt lifted Killerhurtz and turned it onto its back. Sgt. Bash recovered and pinned down Corporal Punishment while Bodyhammer wedged itself under Dead Metal and got stuck. The judges awarded the match to Griffon. Winner: Griffon Judgement Day 2 This grudge match was between Mortis and Napalm. This grudge dated back to the Trial in the series semi-final when Mortis sustained damage to one if its tracks but were given a second chance by the production team and gained enough points to eliminate Napalm from the championship. In the grudge match, Mortis went on the attack and caused damage to Napalm by chopping of one of its 'eyes'. Napalm attempted to fight back but it drove too close to the pit and the weight of its own weapon coming down overbalanced it into the pit. Winner: Mortis Category:The Second Wars